


Cast Off

by Huntress69



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress69/pseuds/Huntress69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meme Prompt: Danny/Steve - What Danny would have written on Steve's cast; <b>Spoilers:</b> Ma Ke Kahakai, Ho'opa'i</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cast Off

**Disclaimer: I want to be the meat in a Steve/Danny sandwich...or at least the condiment**

**************

Steve's cast was removed a few hours before, and being he never paid attention to doctor's orders, he had just returned from an early evening swim, the first he'd been able to take since he had the damn thing on his arm. He had tried wrapping it up one morning, but it still got soaked and had to be redone. 

He sat at the table and finally got around to reading everything that had been written. 

There was of course Kamekona's advertisement, which was so large you couldn't miss it (and had to be rewritten when he got the new one). There was Grace's scrawled, 'Get better soon, Super-Steve'. A field of flowers drawn by Kono and Chin's sketch of a machine gun. Jenna added something in binary code, and he even remembered Rachel writing something, although he couldn't find it. There were other notes from friends, but nothing from the one person he had wanted to sign it.

Steve was a little disappointed that there was nothing written by Danny. He couldn't even remember his partner offering to sign his cast. Steve stared at it and now saw something written very tiny; he hadn't noticed it before. Looking closer, he realized it was a heart, and in the heart were the initials, _"DW &SM"_ and beside it the words, " _Danno Loves You_ ". When had Danny written that?

He heard his front door open and knew there was only one person who knew the alarm code and would be brazen enough to just enter his house like that. "I'M IN THE KITCHEN!"

Danny walked in with a few bags of groceries. "I figured you didn't get the chance to shop and I didn't want you to starve to death." He noticed the big grin on Steve's face. "What?"

Steve took the groceries from Danny and dropped them on the floor. He nodded to the cast, framed Danny's face in his palms, leaned down and whispered, "Steven loves you, too." He licked at Danny's lips until they parted for him, sliding his tongue inside to meet its twin. His hands moved down Danny's body, gripping his ass, pulling their clothed cocks flush up against each other and he broke the kiss, dropping to his knees. "I want to show you how much." He undid Danny's pants and pulled them down, kissing the tip of his cock, slowly sucking it down, moaning around the length. 

"Oh my fucking God," Danny gasped out, not believing this was happening. 

While Steve was making a meal of Danny's cock, he managed to get his trunks off and took his own hardness in his fist, jerking himself with a firm hand. 

Danny suddenly pushed him back. "No." Steve looked up at him with a look of want and need and, Danny noticed, a touch of sadness. He kicked his shoes off and stepped out of his pants and underwear. "No, babe," he shucked his shirt, "you've got it all wrong. I meant no, in that we both need to do this - together." Steve now looked confused, and Danny rolled his eyes. "You're a little slow on the uptake, aren't you?" He dropped to the floor and lay down, folding one arm under his head. "I want to do you also."

**Now** Steve understood and shifted around so his knees were on the sides of Danny's head, his cock above Danny's mouth.

"Much better." Danny licked the head of Steve's cock, teasing a bit, before he took it between his lips. He moaned and took more of it in, canting his hips and urging Steve to get back to what he had been doing.

Steve had no problem with that. He took Danny all the way down his throat, his senses going into overload. He raised his head, blew cool breath across the pooled precome, his mouth descending again - he couldn't get enough.

Danny was doing the best he could, considering he didn't have much leverage for his head. He had Steve halfway in and pushed him up, sucked on two fingers and jerked him a few times before drawing the thick length back down. He gripped Steve's ass with one hand, squeezing a cheek, a fingertip circling the tight hole before pressing it inside. 

Steve fondled Danny's balls and slid both his hands under Danny's ass, pulling his cock even deeper, feeding on the thick shaft presented to him, his nails digging into the muscular flesh.

Danny pushed a second finger in and felt the air on his cock as Steve raised his mouth.

"Danny, oh fuck, you're gonna make me come."

"That's the idea, isn't it?"

Both men went back to pleasuring one another, each trying to get the other to come first; it was obviously becoming a contest.

Steve reached his breaking point first, and much as he wanted to come down Danny's throat, the position wasn't right and he didn't want his partner choking. So instead he lifted his hips, thankful Danny got with the program and stroked his cock, cried out, "DANNY!" and came all over Danny's face. 

That was all it took for Danny to shoot his load, and Steve swallowed what he could, the remainder dribbling along the sides of his mouth and down his chin.

They stayed still for a few moments, and Steve finally moved, turning around and kneeling above Danny. He lifted Danny's head and licked Danny's face, moaning as his tongue slid inside Danny's mouth, doing its own version of fucking; he couldn't get enough. "I love cleaning my come off of you."

"You do know you're a bit disturbed, right?" Danny leered and licked his lips, drawing Steve's mouth back to his, the two sharing wet and sloppy and totally erotic kisses, sharing their respective tastes with one another.

They broke apart and Steve murmured, "That makes two of us, baby," before he sealed his mouth over Danny's again. When they came up for air the next time, Steve was grinning. "God, I taste good."

Danny couldn't help himself and began to laugh. "Nothing wrong with your ego, is there?"

"I took Vanity 101 in SEAL school and got an 'A'." 

"Pompous, narcissistic, and pretentious bastard," Danny muttered.

"Ooh, Danno, it turns me on when you use the big words." Steve's eyes raked a path along Danny's body. "And you forgot magniloquent, bombastic, and the ever-popular supercilious," he teased.

"You read the thesaurus for fun, don't you?"

"Somebody has to." 

Danny rested his forehead against Steve's. "Uh, Steve, not that I'm complaining, because that was hot as hell, but I really hope this wasn't a one-time thing, and I'd really like to know what brought it on."

"It's only a one-time thing if you want it to be, and it's because of what you wrote on my cast." Steve reached up and pulled it from the table, showing his partner. "You could have just told me."

Danny stared at the heart, and the words written there, and smiled. "Yeah, well, I didn't know quite how to say it."

"It doesn't matter, Danno, because I got the message." Steve kissed him again and got to his feet, pulling Danny up. He walked over to the sink and wet a couple of paper towels, cleaning both their faces. "Let's do this again, but in my - our - bed."

"Our bed, I like the sound of that." Danny stroked Steve's cheek with a finger. "You go, I'll be up in a minute; I have to put the groceries away."

"Don't take too long." Steve bit on his lower lip. "The night is young and I am far from finished." 

Once he was out of earshot, Danny took out his phone and made a call. "Steve just read his cast and I recognized your writing. Why did you do that?"

" _Because I noticed the looks the two of you were giving each other and you both needed a shove in the right direction._ "

"Thank you."

" _You're very welcome, and just be happy._ "

"We will be." He hung up the phone, thinking that when she wasn't in PMS-mode, Rachel was a complete angel.

"DANNY, WHAT'S TAKING YOU SO LONG?!"

"I'M COMING!" he shouted back, and finished putting the groceries away. He stared at the last item, a special treat for Steve (and Steve's secret weakness, known only to Danny) but didn't put it in the pantry, instead taking it upstairs with him. "This should be fun." 

Oh yeah, Danny had more than a few ideas of what to do with the Marshmallow Fluff.

**FIN**


End file.
